Propósito de Año Nuevo
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Llegó el fin del 2016 ¿Y que mejor manera de decirle adiós que diciendo los buenos propósito para este 2017? ¿Cuáles son las expectativas que tienen para este nuevo año? ¿Altas, bajas, medianas, ninguna? ¿O solo verán este como un simple año más de vida?


**PROPÓSITO DE AÑO NUEVO**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les traigo mi último fic… de este año por supuesto XD. Espero que todos estén preparados para recibir al 2017 que prácticamente ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, un nuevo año que espero nos traiga cambios tanto para bien como para mal (Siendo esto último lo más probable debido a las locuras que ha pasado en el mundo recientemente)**

 **¿Y que mejor manera para decirle ADIÓS a este 2016 que con un pequeño One-Shot interactivo? Ya que como el título lo dice, diré lo que espero sean mis propósitos para este nuevo año y en dónde ustedes puedan decir los suyo si quieren.**

 **Empecemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que por cierto, ya se me acabaron las ganas de siempre poner aquí que han desilusionado a las fanáticas del Style al no reconocer lo suyo) pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

En el aula de 11 Grado B, el viejo amargado de Garrison le había pedido como trabajo a sus alumnos que hicieran una leve exposición sobre sus buenos propósitos para el año que viene.

-… y para terminar, quiero decir que no descansaré y seguiré en la lucha en erradicar a cada uno de los hippies, judíos, pelirrojos y minorías que existan. ¡ESE SERÁ MI MÁS GRANDE META EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO!- Cartman terminó de leer la larga hoja de papel en dónde tenía escrita todos sus "nobles propósitos" de ano nuevo, corrección, año nuevo.

-Es lo mismo que has dicho en años anteriores y no has hecho ni una mierda, vaca sin ubres bípeda- le restregó Kyle siendo el más molesto de todos al escuchar el mismo cuento de siempre.

-Lo mismo digo. Tienes un 6, Cartman- anotó el profesor cascarrabias haciendo que también se pusiera de mal humor -¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes es el que falta por decir sus palabras huecas y falsas promesas que jamás cumplirán?- todos se vieron entre sí en la espera del siguiente, pero nadie tomaba la palabra -¿Nadie más? Si es así, entonces doy la clase por terminada. Pueden ir a joder a otro la…- los jóvenes sonrieron con entusiasmo listos para marcharse.

-¡UN MOMENTO AHÍ!- las esperanzas de todos fueron tiradas por tierra cuando Luis Carlos entró al salón abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que desquebrajo el marco y la pared -¡FALTO YO!

-¡Tenía que ser Alarcón!- se quejaron sus desdichados compañeros de clases muy ofuscados.

-Oh cielos…- Garrison se masajeó las sienes -está bien, Luis. Es tu turno ¡PERO NO TE DEMORES!

-Descuide, momia mal momificada. No me demoraré mucho- algunos rieron por ese apodo y lo anotaron para usarlo contra el maestro más adelante -¿Cuál es mi propósito de año nuevo? Es una pregunta que ciertamente me tomó por sorpresa por lo que no tengo nada preparado para decir.

-¿Entonces por qué carajos estás aquí si no tienes ni una mierda que decir?- Craig le habló tajante.

-Pues porque esto es algo que solo se da una vez al año. Por lo que no puedo pasar por alto- fue la simple respuesta del latino -y como suele pasar en estos casos, haré lo que mejor se hacer:

-Improvisar de alguna forma- hablaron los demás en coro. Parece que también están hartos de aguantar lo mismo por parte suya una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

-¡EXACTAMENTE! Así que presten atención. Como ya saben todos yo intento ser alguien simple y sencillo a pesar de mis enormes, descomunales y titánicas fallas de carácter y personalidad. Por lo que en general no suelo tener grandes expectativas o ambiciones en la vida.

-Proviniendo de un bufón holgazán, infantil, despistado, retorcido y con gigantescos delirios de grandeza como lo eres tú, esa no es novedad alguna- los chicos y chicas comenzaron a reír por lo que Tucker dijo hasta que un bozal de Bane se formó alrededor de la cabeza impidiéndole hablar.

-Tengo algo de prisa, así que no tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas, Craig- le advirtió Luis -como iba diciendo, por lo general no tengo grandes metas o propósitos, pero para este 2017 que viene, espero poder lograr unas cuantas cosas que anhelo mucho.

-Para empezar, espero encontrar un empleo u oficio relacionado con el arte y la escritura. No se confundan, me gusta mi trabajo en SONY debido a lo fácil que es, pero es que hacer lo mismo todos los días ciertamente es algo que ya me está hartando, en especial porque en este oficio no le puedo dar rienda suelta a mi retorcida y para nada sana imaginación y tampoco puedo mejorar de forma significativa las pocas habilidades de escritor que poseo.

-En estos últimos tiempos he estado trabajando en un escrito original mío con la supervisión de mi maestro para así dar al fin el primer gran paso en el mundo de la literatura. No todo el tiempo voy a estar enfocado en Fan Ficción y algún día tendré que darle un adiós para expandir mis horizontes y explorar nuevos pastos- sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo especial.

-Cuando te alejes de todo esto avísanos para hacer fiesta- ahora fue el Topo quién se mofó.

-¿Y quién lo diría? El dichoso "Maestro de la Imaginación" necesita de un tutor que deba guiarle para que pueda hacer bien su primera historia original y no sea una cochinada como tus fics más recientes. Más que el Maestro de la Imaginación deberías ser el Maestro de la Incompetencia, o de la Inmadurez, o Idiotez, Ineptitud, Irreverencia, Inculto, Indeseable, Indecente, Infeliz, Inadaptado, Innecesario, y varios insultos más que comiencen con I- cuando Damien también le hizo burla, alrededor de las caras de ellos se formaron bozales de Bane.

-¡CÁLLENSE MIERDAS!- les gritó ya iracundo -pero bueno, sí, está bien. Reconozco que he estado perdiendo el toque y la inspiración en estos últimos tiempos. Así que no se sorprendan si un día de estos doy un "hasta luego" y me aleje de FF para recuperar mi Musa y vuelva con historias más locas de las que he hecho hasta ahora- esto era sinónimo de posibles calamidades para todos.

-Pero si el asunto del escrito original y de encontrar un empleo con los requisitos que dije antes sale bien, lo más seguro es que no sea tan activo por estos lados como lo soy normalmente- agachó la cabeza suspirando triste -y si se te ocurre hacer uno de tus comentarios denigrantes, culón imbécil, creo que caja fuerte alrededor de esa cabeza gorda de marrano que tienes- amenazó a Eric justo cuando este abrió la boca para decir algo y exigió molesto saber cómo supo que iba a decir algo -no necesito de poderes mentales para saber que ibas a salir con alguna de tus estupideces. ¡Así que ya sabes!- amañó con darle un golpe.

-Pero hey, la vida sigue y uno debe avanzar y evolucionar sin quedarse estancado en la misma rutina de siempre y buscar distintas maneras de sentirse satisfecho y pleno consigo mismo y también encontrar el significado de la vida junto con la respuesta la pregunta: "¿Cuál es mi propósito y porqué estoy en este mundo?"- hizo un intento de comentario filosófico que ciertamente ya está muy gastado, es bastante cliché y que en realidad no es muy profundo -y quien sabe, en caso de que logre cumplir con mis anheladas metas, pueda encontrar a una chica que me acepte como soy y comparta mis gustos- sus globos oculares volvieron a brillar.

-¡HU, HU, HU!- se quejó Craig sin poder hablar bien hasta al fin quitarse el bozal -sigue soñando, Alarcón, sigue soñando. Soñar no te cuesta nada aparte de seguir viviendo en tu propio mundo y volverte más asocial de lo que ya eres, por lo que eso último que dijiste nunca se hará realidad- apenas dijo esto una caja fuerte se formó alrededor de su cabeza por lo que cayó al piso en intentó levantarse desesperado tratando de quitársela de encima sin éxito alguno.

-Para la próxima te coso los labios con alambre de púas, ¿Entendido?- también amañó con pegarle -ya dije mis propósitos para este año, ¿Cuáles son los de ustedes?- le habló al lector -y ahora que ya terminé de hablar… ¡ES HORA DE CELEBRAR EL AÑO NUEVO!- se puso un gorro de fiesta, sopló un espanta suegras y le dio la vuelta a una matraca al mismo tiempo que todo el salón brilló y ahora todos se encontraban en una gran sala con incontables adornos de fiesta, lo que más sobresalía era un anuncio de neón que decía ¡FELIZ 2017!

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Stan se rascó el lado derecho de la cabeza confundido.

-¿Y yo que sé? De seguro por esos dichosos poderes imaginarios o no sé qué cosa ¡PERO NO HAY QUE DESAPROVECHAR!- Kenny no perdió el tiempo y también se puso un gorrito y sopló un espanta suegras -¡HORA DE LIGAR SEÑORITAS!- apenas quiso acercarse a las chicas, ese mismo anuncio le cayó encima aplastándolo.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- vociferó Stan -¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- terminó Kyle.

-No importa de qué año se trate, ¡HAY COSAS QUE SEGUIRÁN IGUAL Y NUNCA VAN A CAMBIAR!- Luis carcajeó y tomo una cerveza -¡Ah y por cierto! En el especial de año nuevo que hice el año pasado llamado **"Archivero de Ideas Olvidadas"** y en mi fic de " **Indecisión"** he dado miles de ideas para fics que espero les guste- chequeo un ojo.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/01/2017.**


End file.
